All I Want for Christmas is You
by puffin
Summary: A Christmas one-shot. Will Yugi get who he wants on Christmas morring? Read to find out.


All I want for Christmas is you

A young man in his mid-20s let out a sigh as he was walking around his hometown of Domino City. Domino City was a middle sized town. Not too small, not too big. The only reason anyone knew of the city was because of this young man's cousin and said cousin's company. Seto Kaiba and his company.

Thanks to Kaiba and his Battle City tournament years ago, a lot of people have been coming to Domino City. They normally come for only one reason, Duel Monsters. After all, there were only a few accessories, like certain types of dual disc, which one could only get in Domino City. And sometimes one can only get them in the Turtle Game shop. Because of this the shop was still open.

Another sigh left the young man as he was brought back to the present. His amethyst eyes looked away from another happy couple walking in the snow to the many holiday decorations. It was hard to miss the fact that Christmas was coming soon.

The young men stopped before leaning against a lamppost as he closed his eyes. He could feel the tears building and wanting to fall as the depression he got at this time a year started to feel him once again. Pushing the tears back and depression down he opened his eyes as he pushed the blonde bangs behind his ears again. He then ran his fingers through his tricolored star shaped hair that was black with red tips. The blonde color was his bangs that were always falling into his face.

Pushing his small statue a 5 foot even off the lamppost the young man started to walk but stopped when he heard someone call his name. "Yugi!"

Turning around the young man, Yugi Moto, saw one of his best friends running towards him.

"Hello Joey." Yugi said once the blond young man caught up to him.

"Hey wanted to make sure you were still coming to the Christmas party me and Seto are throwing." Joey asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said with a shrug.

"Oh come on bud. It'll do you some good." Joey said as the two started too walked together.

Yugi just gave another shrug. He just wasn't in the Christmas mood. Not since the day that changed his life.

"How about we go shopping. You can show me everything you want for Christmas." Joey said trying to cheer his small friend up.

"There's not a whole lot I want for Christmas Joey." Came Yugi's response to his 5'10" blond haired friend.

"There's nothing you want?" Joey asked Yugi.

"There is." Yugi said with a nod. "More like something I need." Yugi said.

Joey watched and listened to his friend as Yugi went on talking. This was the most talking Yugi had done since that day about that day.

"Besides it's not a thing. You can't buy this in stores for me because it's a who. I want someone for my very own. More then he'll ever know." Yugi said with another sigh.

Joey let out his own sigh. "I guess I would feel the same if I lost Seto. I wouldn't care about any presents underneath a Christmas tree.

I wouldn't want to decorate my house for the holidays. No stocking being put up because anything old St. Nick brought wouldn't make me happy." Joey said feeling a bit depress and having a huge urge to see Seto now. Just to make sure his grumpy ass was still alive and kicking.

Yugi gave a nod to this. "It's the same wish I make every year." Yugi said softly.

"He's the only thing I'm asking for. I would stay under the mistletoe if I knew it would bring him back to me." Yugi said. Both young men knew whom Yugi was talking about. It was his true love, his other half.

By this time, the two had gone into the mall. Joey did have some shopping to do and it was a way to warm up their cold bodies. Even if the mall was very crowded.

When they reach the middle of the mall, they saw a large mailbox. It looked like the four-legged blue ones that could be seen though out America. Joey and Yugi watched as kid after kid of all ages put their letters in it.

"Letters to Santa." Joey said with a smile on his lips.

"I remember when we use to do that." Yugi said with his first true smile of this holiday season.

"Hay maybe that is what you should do." Joey said as he smiled grew larger.

"What?" Yugi asked confused as to what his friend was talking about.

"Send a letter to Santa." Joey said as if Yugi should have known this. And really, Yugi should have known that was what Joey was talking about.

"I'm not sending a letter to Santa nor am I staying up late on Christmas Eve." Yugi said with a roll of his eyes. Joey could still act like a child sometimes.

"Why not?" Joey asked as the two started to walk away from the mailbox and children.

"For one thing I'm too old to be doing that. Second reason is even if I did Santa couldn't bring my love back to me." Was Yugi's answer.

It was now a few weeks later. Christmas Eve. Yugi was spending the night and all day tomorrow with the Kaibas and at their place. He was forced into after Joey and Mokuba had Yugi kidnapped from his own place. They said it was to save him from another sad Christmas.

As Yugi slowly walked up the stairs to his own room, he could only shake his head at those two. And yes, he had his own room there. In fact they all did.

Yugi, Ryou and even Malik each had their own room from when they spent the night. They were allowed to decorate it anyway they wish and the three had.

When Yugi got the first room, he smiled at Malik. They boy had flown in two days ago and was staying until few day after the New Year.

Malik's room had an Egyptian theme to it. The boy had even done a mural on his wall with the pyramids and Sphinx. True Malik may have hated his birthright as a tomb keeper but that didn't mean he hated his home country.

Across the hall was Ryou's room. Like Malik, Ryou was visiting for the holidays. Ryou had moved back to England after their adventures were over. Ryou had family there and seem happy to be back in England.

Ryou's room did have English theme to it but it wasn't over done like Malik had done to his room. It was just a hint to show were Ryou was from and that it was Ryou's room.

As for Yugi's room, Duel Monsters was the theme. With cards, posters, plushies anything he could get his hands on that had something to do with the cards they all loved to play. There were also things to show all the different adventures the gang went on as teens.

Yugi was laying on his bed thinking about his other half. How Yugi wished he was still here holding him tight. He wished there had been more he could have done to keep him here. True Yugi could have told him how he felt but knew that it was time for him to go besides he wanted to go. Yugi just couldn't have stopped him. Therefore, he let his love walk out of his life.

Before he could sink too far into his depression Malik and Ryou pulled him from his room and out of the mansion. Both saying they wanted to spend time with Yugi. Yugi couldn't say no to them.

The three were walking around the town looking at all the brightly lit houses. The three loved doing this when the holidays hit.

As they walked and caught up with each other, they could still hear children laughing outside before they would be called in. They even listen to a group of singers singing Christmas songs before they head back to the mansion. Yugi had to admit it was fun and took his mind off his lost love for a little while.

It was hours later now. Around midnight or so when Yugi woke up. He thought he had heard something. Like a bell but not just any bell. No more, like sleigh bells. But that couldn't be right. Because if he had heard sleigh bells then that would mean Santa was real. And if he was real then maybe he would have the magic needed to bring the one he really needs back. Bring his baby back to him.

When Yugi heard nothing else he shook his head before going back to sleep.

The next time he woke up it was to Ryou screaming and Malik yelling "What the hell?!" This caused Yugi to fall out of bed and get tangled in his sheets. Once he was able to stand he ran to his door to see what was going on but froze once he open the door. He froze because of who was standing on the other side.

"Hello Aibou." Came the deep voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Atemu?" Yugi asked shocked at seeing his true love standing there. "Is it really you?"

"Yes Aibou. It's me and I'm back for good. Me, Akifa and Marik are." Atemu said smiling as Yugi looked past him to see Ryou kissing Akifa and Malik pulling Marik in his room.

Yugi then looked back at his own yami before throwing himself in said man's arms and kissing him.

Yugi's Christmas wish had finally come true. The only one he wanted was back and promised to never leave him again.

Yugi knew this would be the first in many happy and marry Christmases to come.

A/N There is a Christmas one-shot. To read it with the lyrics head over to AO3, Archive of Our Own. It will be with the same title and I use the same name there. I hope you all liked this one. Marry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all.

puffin


End file.
